A Bit Too Revealing
by Eidolon Fenrir
Summary: This is a fic about a certain King of Games seeing a bit too much of a certain Mai Valentine. Enjoy. R


Fenrir: This fanfic is bout Yugi seeing a bit 2 much of Mai…  
  
Yugi: Wot was that?  
  
Fenrir: Nothing… ¬.¬  
  
Yugi: This is cos I'm short, isn't it?! I HATE YOU!!! *starts crying*   
  
Fenrir: Ok… anyway… enjoy. Hehehe…  
  
Disclaim: I don't own any characters. Surprise surprise!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Damn that Joey!' Yugi thought, 'what the hell did he put in that drink?!' He was running for the bathroom of the hotel they were staying in, they being Joey, Mai, Téa and himself. Mai had gone to do something while the rest of them enjoyed a breakfast drink. It was nice until Joey slipped him something! His bladder was inflating bigger than a fat guy who is allergic to lobster and just ate a seafood buffet. He ran up to the bathroom door and rushed in.  
  
"Yugi! What are you doing here?" cried Mai, who had just got out of the shower. She didn't seem bothered about covering herself up, at least not the top half. Yugi couldn't help but stand and stare. The gentle drops of water ran the length of her slim, tender figure. A grin began to appear on Mai's face. After a while, she got bored and gently pushed him out, closing the door behind him. Yugi walked back downstairs to rejoin the others. He had forgotten completely about his little toilet problem. All he could think about was what he had seen.  
  
"Hey, Yuge! What took you so long?" Joey asked, a small smile on his face, as Yugi sat down and took a sip from his orange juice,  
  
"Joey, tell him!" nagged Téa, looking concerned for Yugi.  
  
"Ok, ok," agreed Joey, "Yuge, I put some laxatives in your drink. I'm sorry, but I had to tell you the naked truth." At these last words, Yugi choked and spluttered on his juice. It sprayed everywhere,  
  
"Are you OK, Yugi," Téa questioned, a look of deep worry on her face. Yugi nodded while Joey slapped him on his back. "Oh look, here comes Mai. She looks refreshed." Yugi turned his head to see Mai approaching the trio. He couldn't bare to look at her. All he could see was her naked.  
  
"Hey guys, how are you?" she queried, though not really caring for a response. She sat down next to Yugi and pulled a cereal bowl towards her. She poured in some cereal that looked Joey commented on as looking like rabbit food.   
  
"Oh shoot! No milk…" Mai exclaimed, a slight tone of mischief in her voice, "Hey Yugi, could you pass me those jugs over there?"  
  
"What!?!?" cried Yugi, his voice cracking.   
  
"I just need those jugs of milk," Mai explained, "Ya know, the big, round, milky jugs…" she put a lot of emphasis on the last words, making sure to say them clearly. Yugi dropped the glass in his hands, and as it crashed to the ground, sending shards of glass everywhere, Mai rolled back in her chair, roaring with laughter,  
  
"Mai, don't be so mean!" protected Téa as she helped the hotel staff clear up his mess. After they had mopped it all up, Téa suggested that they went to the park.   
  
It was a sunny day with not a cloud in the sky. They had brought a picnic with them, which Joey was now dragging behind him.   
  
"Joey!" shouted Mai, who was walking ahead while everyone followed behind. "Stop dragging the basket on the ground! You'll get the food dirty!" she got that mischievous sparkle in her eyes and she turned to Yugi. "Unless you like it dirty…"   
  
Yugi looked up sharply and tripped over a rock, making him fall in the mud. Mai cackled with laughter once again as Téa and Joey helped Yugi up, brushing the dirt off his clothes. Mai picked up the hamper and walked over to a shady area by a tree, still laughing hysterically.  
  
"He…he….come…he….come on guys… hoo," she got a hold of herself and gestured for the others to join her. Téa and Joey sat down in the shade, but there was no room for Yugi.  
  
"Oh no, we'll have to move." Téa complained, preparing to get up, but Mai rushed up before her.  
  
"Don't be silly, hun." she started, "I'll sit in the sun. I don't mind being warm," she glanced at Yugi, "I'm sure Yugi won't mind if I'm…hot." Yugi gulped and everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"Umm… we should move…" Yugi decided, a bead of sweat dripping on his face and with that he snatched up the basket of food and rushed off to a bigger tree with more than enough shade. Everyone blinked in disbelief and followed him.  
  
Once they had all settled in the shade, they began to eat their picnic.   
  
"So, Mai, what do you want?" asked Téa, who had taken control of distribution.  
  
"Umm, I'll have a nice healthy salad hun." she replied, smiling at them.   
  
"Err…you sure you don't want a candy bar or something?" Téa questioned, reaching in to get some chocolate. Mai looked at her lividly.  
  
"DO YOU WANT ME TO BE FAT!?!?!?" she cried at Téa, who backed away. Everyone stared at Mai. After a while, Mai saw their shocked expressions and calmed down.   
  
"I mean… you want me to look my best, don't ya?" She winked at Yugi, "I know Yugi does." Yugi blushed as red as a ripe tomato.  
  
"So anyway…"Téa continued, "What do you want Joey?"  
  
"Just give me two of everything." he replied, lying in the grass.  
  
"Even the chicken?" Téa asked.   
  
Joey looked up, "You brought whole chickens?"  
  
"Well, there's only one whole chicken. I didn't know how hungry everyone would be…" Téa said, feeling a little silly. She put her hand in the basket and pulled out a massive chicken. Everyone drooled as she put it on a plate. "So what does everyone want?"  
  
"I'll have a wing, hun." Mai replied as Téa pulled off a wing and handed it to her. She then pulled off the other wing for herself.   
  
"Yugi, whatcha gonna have?" Joey asked, his eyes still fixated on the bird.  
  
"Oh, I'm not that hungry." he answered, pulling an apple out of the basket, "I'll settle with this."  
  
"Great!" Joey cried, "more for me!" and with that he pulled the rest of the chicken towards him. Mai saw this as an opportunity.  
  
"C'mon, Yugi," she said, "You sure you don't want anything. Not even some nice, tender breasts ?" Yugi started choking on his apple and Téa did the Heimlich manoeuvre on him.   
  
"What is going on??" she asked Mai and Yugi when Yugi had started breathing again.  
  
"N…n…nothing…" he told her, still gasping for breath.   
  
"Hey Yugi," Mai exclaimed, "Have some of this drink." She pulled out a bottle containing some green liquid.  
  
"What is that?" Yugi asked, looking at the drink suspiciously.  
  
"Don't worry hun," Mai continued, "It's nude." Yugi's eyes widened and he fainted. Mai giggled. "Oops, I meant new, not nude. How silly of me." She giggled again and walked off to the lake to watch the ducks.  
  
Téa turned to Joey. "What the heck is going on?" she questioned him, while fanning Yugi with a towel.  
  
"I dunno. You don't think those laxatives have side effects, do you?" he replied, not really bothered.  
  
"No you klutz!" Téa replied and she whacked over the head with a wet fish.  
  
"You brought fish as well?" Joey exclaimed, but didn't wait for an answer before he started eating it.   
  
"Joey! It's raw!" Téa cried, yanking the fish out of his mouth.  
  
"Good!" Joey shouted and he snatched it back, "I like sushi!!"   
  
Téa looked angry and she reached into the hamper and pulled out a big knife. Joey's eyes went as big as snooker balls and he quickly stood up and ran off in the direction of the lake, flinging his arms about and screaming.  
  
"Joey! It's for the chicken! To cut up!" Téa called after him, but he couldn't hear her.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
'Hmm,' Mai thought whilst looking into the clear waters of the lake, 'How else can I get him? I've used most of them up. What about….no, tried that. Oh, I know! Wait….no….damn! I can't thi… What the hell is that noise? Who's screaming??'   
  
As she turned round, she saw Joey running towards her like a headless chicken, waving his arms in the air. He had his eyes closed and couldn't see where he was going. And he was heading straight for her.  
  
"Joey!" she cried, trying to catch his attention, "Joey! JOEY!!" At this last scream, Joey opened his eyes, but it was too late. He tried to stop, but the momentum carried him on and he crashed into Mai, causing them both to topple down the dirty bank and splash into the water. When they broke the surface of the water, all the surrounding ducks just looked at them, until Mai gave the all an evil look. The they all swam off as fast as they could, quacking all the way.  
  
"Joey Wheeler!" she screamed, making Joey jump, "I don't believe how stupid you are!! I mean, why the heck did you… Joey, look at my face when I speak to you! Not my…" She stopped and followed the direction of Joey's eyes, which were directed at her chest. Mai grinned and gave Joey a hug.   
  
"You genius!" she said as she pulled herself up and out of the lake, leaving Joey just sitting there with a fish flailing about in his shirt.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So Yugi, how are you?" Téa asked as Yugi sipped some water. He had come round a couple of minutes ago, when he heard Joey screaming. He was now sitting against the tree, taking deep breaths.  
  
"I'm fine thanks, Téa." he answered as he took a mouthful of water. He heard footsteps approaching. He glanced up and regretted doing so. At what he saw, he spat the water out, soaking Téa's face.  
  
"Yugi, why did you do that?" she asked, and then found her answer,  
  
"Hey guys." greeted Mai, in her scheming voice. Their was a tone of laughter in her voice when she spoke.  
  
"Oh," Téa said. Then she turned round, "OH…" standing in front of her was Mai. There was Mai's hair, Mai's grin, and Mai's clothes. Except the hair was dripping, the grin was stretched the width of her face, and her clothes were drenched, making them not only cling to her body, but they also looked a bit see-through.   
  
"Err, Mai. You ok?" Téa asked, making sure to look at her face. As she spoke, a couple of birds flew past.   
  
"Aah," Mai sighed, pretending not to here Téa, "Don't you just love tits?" With these words, Yugi squeezed the water bottle, making all the water spurt out and soaking him. Téa quickly pulled out a towel and started mopping up the water.  
  
"Mai…" Téa said, trying to get Yugi as clean as possible.  
  
Mai was now having fits of laughter, "I meant the blue tits. Ya know, the birds."  
  
"But still, be careful around Yugi," Téa whispered, "He's fragile."  
  
"Poor you, Téa," said Mai, "Always getting stuck with Yugi. I guess you got the booby prize." Yugi started rocking backwards and forwards as if he was crazy.  
  
"Yugi!. Are you OK?" Téa asked him, checking his temperature.   
  
"He'll be fine. He just needs some food." Mai responded, sticking her hand into the picnic basket and pulling out two breads rolls. As she did, Joey came walking up behind them, his arms outstretched to dry off the water. After laughing at Joey, who still had the fish up his shirt, Mai gave the offered the rolls to Yugi,  
  
"C'mon Yugi," she said patronizing, "Have some. I know how much you like buns…"   
  
Yugi had had enough. He jumped up like a kangaroo and started speaking…very fast,  
  
"OKican'tstanditanymore!isawmainakedinthebathroomandican'tgetitoutofmyheadandshekeepsremindingmecossheisevil!!!!" Everyone stared blankly at him as he finished.  
  
"Umm…what?" Joey asked, as confused as anyone else.  
  
Yugi sighed, "I saw Mai naked in the bathroom and I can't get it out of my head and she keeps reminding me because she is evil."  
  
"Oh…" Téa and Joey said simultaneously and they turned their heads towards Mai. She just sat their for awhile, and then to Yugi's surprise, she just burst out into laughter. After a moment, Joey and Téa joined in. Téa was rolling around on the ground, her eyes watering from the laughing. Joey was crouching, clutching his stomach to try and stop the pain. But Yugi just looked at them. Then he got up, picked up the basket, and walked off to a bench all on his own. He sat down and started to eat some chicken.   
  
"Idiots," he sighed with his mouth full of chicken, "Just because their bigger than me. Think they're so cool, with their 'Ooh, look at me. I'm bigger than Yugi. Let's make fun of him!' One day, when we all get old, they will shrink, but I will keep growing. You her that!? I'll be the bigger one!! Mwah hah hah!!" He finished, then realised no-one was actually around to hear him, so he just kept eating chicken, while his friends just kept laughing at him. 


End file.
